Aphrodisiacs
by mazeru
Summary: "You took /what/?" Because Reem's ideas of jokes are sometimes a bit... Burn/Ryuuji aka NaMidori , BL. Full warnings inside.


**Warnings: **BL, obviously, quite direct mentions of adult themes (or well, jerking another person off), some crude language, especially on Burn's part, general lack of sense, abuse of accenting words with _italics_,probably a very, very OOC Burn, can't be too sure; Nothing descriptive, though, was too lazy to write the smut scene OTL

* * *

"You took _what _! ?"

Ryuuji flinched at the sharp tone, curling up a bit more in his position on the bed.

A pair of golden eyes stared at him from the doorway of his room, expression just screaming out the thought that was most probably the only reflection Burn had on the current situation: "what the _fuck_". Honestly though, he could think whatever he wanted, but Ryuuji himself would be quite damn glad if he could just stop with the staring because in his current situation, it was, well... embarrassing, so say the least.

He rubbed his knees closer together, as if it was possible to block view of the rest of him more than he already did, and averted his own eyes, taking a deep, shaky breath;_ praying_ for the dark red blush spread across his cheeks, up to the tips of his ears and down to base of his neck could just _go away_ already... and preferably, for Burn to do the same.

The silence dragged on between the two of them, and Ryuuji fidgeted uncomfortably, risking a glance up to check if, perhaps, the other finally got the clue and left already. It was shameful enough that Nozomi and Sora saw him in this state already, no need for further humiliation. As soon as he raised his gaze, though, his breath got caught up in his throat because now he was looking straight into Burn's face... which was no further than twenty centimeters away from his own.

_Wait, wait, what, when-_

"B-b-burn what do you think you're _doing_! I told you to just leave!", he stuttered out, and cringed at how squeaky his voice sounded. How _panicked_. He backed a bit off, further on the bed, closer to the wall, and just put on a pout, trying to cover for embarrassment. Hands found their way inbetween pressed-together legs, just additional means of shielding the currently very sensitive area (though, then again, right now about any spot on his body was probably almost as sensitive).

"Shut up, will you? You took gooddam _aphrodisiacs_ like an idiot and now you think it's what, just gonna pass like that?", Burn responded in a growl, the usual frown deepening, eyes now narrow, glaring. His attention shifted from Ryuuji's face to the spot the boy tried to hide from view so desperately. "Oi, show it to me," he commanded, and without waiting for any sort of reaction, he put his hands on Ryuuji's knees (making him jolt in surprise and bite back a rather oddly-feeling sound of protest), giving them a gentle pull. Gentle, as in "you have a chance to do this yourself, on your own free will - and if you don't, I'm going to force you to, got it?".

He could just shake his head helplessly in response, close his eyes, and press them together even tighter. "I-it _will_ go away, so just leave me alone- I-I'll deal with it, okay?"

"No."

Ryuuji stared, and Burn sighed in exasperation. "Look, even if it will go away 'sooner or later', right now this shit probably hurts like all Hell. So just lemme help you, okay? We're both guys anyway, so what's the big deal?" And the pair of golden eyes was meeting Ryuuji's own shocked gaze, making the green-head's heart stop for a second. The gaze was _commanding_. It wasn't a suggestion, nor a request (why would it be one, anyway?). It was an order, and somewhere deep inside, he felt intimidated. Almost like back in Aliea Academy - when whatever the order, he had to listen to the higher ranks, when Nagumo Haruya was still fully 'Burn', proud, cocky captain of Prominence, a Master Rank team (and maybe, something about calling him still by that old name was part of the reason behind how he still listened to him, how he still couldn't refuse...).

There it came eventually, a timid, barely visible, but very nervous nod, and Ryuuji could swear as he closed his eyes that his heart never beat with such anxiety. He has just given permission to something he'd be probably dying in shame over as soon as he was back to his senses. Actually, scratch that, he was already dying inside when he felt Burn's hands pushing at his knees again, forcing him to spread his legs a bit. A shaky breath, and he raised his arms to cover his face, the heat in his cheeks intensyfying when he heard a humm, almost a whistle, from the other boy. He saw it, he had a perfect view on it... how much more embarrassing could it get?

"Oi oi, are you serious? It's starting to stain your pants already and you still persisted you're gonna just wait for it to go away ! ?"

...yeah, well. _That_ much more embarrassing. "S-shut up!", Ryuuji muttered, cringing at his own voice again. So... squeaky. And then he nearly jumped out of his skin, his heart missing a few beats before beginning to hammer in his chest like mad when one warm hand left his knee and was now pressing (surprisingly gently) against the front of his pants. He swallowed with great difficulty, trembling a bit. The touch felt like fire even through two layers of fabric covering the sensitive spot, and the sensation was quickly spreading all through his body, crawling under his skin, making him want to _beg_.

He bit down on his bottom lip, keeping in a whimper, eyes hidden behind his arms beginning to prickle with tears of shame. A snort that Burn made just then, no doubt watching his every reaction, didn't help to improve his mood at all. The next thing he heard, however...

"You're hopeless, you know," accompanied by a soft sigh. It was not a question, it was a statement, one both of them knew to be true. When no response came, Burn just shook his head, shifting his weight to be sitting more comfortably on the bed, settled between Ryuuji's parted legs - not invading too far into his personal space, but making sure he wouldn't be able to pull them back together again. He leant over a bit, his hand now shifting from the green-head's crotch higher up, slipping under his vest and shirt a bit, tips of his fingers barely brushing the bare, heated skin, feeling muscles of his stomach contract in response to the unexpected touch, and he could hear clearly another hitch in Ryuuji's breath. The hand retreated, unzipping the purple garment, then venturing under his shirt once more, feeling him more properly this time, and this time Ryuuji had to bite back what he was certain would sound way too much like a moan for his liking.

The touch was making him shiver in a way he never felt before (well, of course, he was barely thirteen - and actually, if not the 'prank' Reem pulled on him this day and the fact that Burn just _had_ to come in while he was in this state, he was fairly sure it would be years before he'd experience something like this). He squirmed slightly, oh-so-tempted to just drop his arms and _look_ at Burn, because he was being treated with gentleness he never expected from the ex-captain of Prominence. Even if over the time they grew to be something akin to friends, perhaps (or at the very least it seemed that Burn acknowledged him, in some way), this just felt so _different_ from the Burn he usually saw...

"Oi, drop those arms, will ya? They're getting in the way."

He started, nearly doing as told out of simple surprise at the request, but the rational part of him kicked in and he just pressed them against his face more, shaking his head. He was curious, but he didn't want Burn to see. Flushed face, gleaming wet eyes on the verge of spilling tears. And neither did he himself want to see the expressioin the other had. He was too afraid, maybe, that he would be just grinning at him, highly amused, that his eyes would mock him.

Another exasperated sigh, and Burn's other hand left his knee as well, reaching for one of his arms and pulling at it, still with a certain dose of gentleness, but with enough strength to make attempts of stopping him futile. His other hand grabbed ahold of Ryuuji's other arm and after a moment of struggle he had a full view of his face. He couldn't exactly help a slight chuckle. "Red as a tomato," he commented, earning himself a frown from the other, but the slant black eyes still refused to meet his gaze. Surely enough, the comment was quite accurate, Ryuuji's face currently being a deep shade of red. His eyes prickled again. He was burning in shame on spot, and yet Burn just joked. He knew that he didn't mean bad (or so he hoped), but... a bit of consideration would be nice, once in a while.

"...what are you so afraid of?"

The question made him stir and he involuntarily looked at Burn, eyes slightly wide in confusion. There it was, that strange beating in his chest as his heart skipped a bit or two, then accelerated, then settled a bit once more.

"Afraid..? I'm not-"

"I'm not doing this to humour that stupid teammate of yours.", Burn cut him off. "Or ex-teammate, whatever. I don't give a shit about how much fun she finds it. I'm not doing this to bully you or some crap like that, got it?" There was that stare again. It was not 'consider what I said', it was 'get this into your head'. At the same time, something about it, about how firm he sounded, was reassuring. Well, Burn usually was not one to lie - if anything, he should probably learn sometimes when to keep his mouth shut.

The moment of confusion on Ryuuji's part was taken advantage of. The next thing he knew, Burn's hand was already undoing the single button on his shorts and unzipping them fast. Apparently, for whatever reason, he did not intend to give him a moment to protest again. His hand slid into the warm confines of his boxers and it happened too quick to let Ryuuji bite back a sound between a surprised yelp and a small moan. He managed to tug his hand out of Burn's grip, however, bringing it up to cover his mouth, eyes wide with embarrassment at the sound he made. The smirk that appeared on the other's face then told him all he needed to know.

He had no way of backing out of this now, and the sound he just made was not going to be the last...

He forgot how to breathe for a moment as all of a sudden, Burn just leant in and pressed their lips together, not wasting much time in asking for entrance with his tongue, and truth be told, Ryuuji suddenly felt like he could care less about shame.

xXxXx

"Wasn't that bad, was it?"

Ryuuji could only nod, eyes still clouded as though in daze. He was still trying to regain his breath, and a small part of him noticed that Burn's own breathing seemed to be slightly laboured as well. He was too... unfocused, though, to really care about it right now. The feeling of embarrassment was slowly crawling back into the back of his mind, but honestly, he was too spent. At the very least, the heat was subsiding, leaving a blissful numbness in his body.

Burn retreated his hand, sitting back and staring at the substance that was now covering it with a small frown, and... no, he was seeing things, there was no way he would be blushing. Ryuuji most definitely was, though, because just as he thought the colour would finally leave his cheeks while his body was finally coming down and realisation of what has just been done to him still did not fully dawn on him, Burn brought the dirtied hand up to his face, and after a moment of thought, the frown deepening and golden eyes squinting a bit at the sticky liquid, he flicked his tongue out and licked it.

"B-burn, what do you think you're _doing_ ! ?" There it was, back full force, both the feeling of embarrassment and the red colour on his cheeks. He shot up into a sitting position, back against the wall, just _staring_ at the other in horror because he just.. well... licked something like _that_ off his hand. Something like _that_ that came from Ryuuji himself, no less (and agh, the word 'came' rang taunting bells in his mind, making him just feel even more awkward inside).

"Got curious what it tastes like, sorry!" Burn just stuck his tongue out at him in a somewhat brattish manner. "Bitter. You should lay off the green tea and eat more pineapples or something, ya know?" And he just flashed him something between a cocky smirk and a disturbingly cheerful grin, making Ryuuji feel a rather strong urge to just throw a pillow right at his face. He frowned, pouting.

"Y-you... first doing something like- something like_ that_ and now something like _that_ as well! I-I can't believe you..!" He averted his gaze, cursing inwardly as the heat raised to his cheeks and his body started growing warm at the mere memory.

"Learn to name things properly, you sound hella confusing. It's _jerking off_ and _licking cu_-mph!" He was not able to finish, Ryuuji just decided to give into the urge and did smack him with a pillow in the face, burning now with both shame and anger (or annoyance, rather, because Burn should just learn to keep some things to himself). It was definitely not helping that the ex-Prominence just laughed at him, throwing him the pillow back before getting off the bed, glancing around briefly for some tissues. Spotting a box, he just wiped his hand clean casually, as though nothing ever happened, dumped it in the form of a paper ball into a bin, and made his way to the doorway, Ryuuji seeing him off with glaring eyes.

Burn stopped by the exit, tilting his head to look at the other boy over his shoulder, giving him one last smirk - this one, though, looking just a little bit softer than his usual ones. "At least we got rid of the problem. Take a shower or something and go eat, you skipped breakfast because of that thing, didn't you? Well, see ya around!"

And just like that, he was gone, the sliding door barely making any noise as he closed them, leaving Ryuuji staring at where he was standing a few seconds ago, once more - confused.

It lasted a few long heartbeats of silence before the boy sighed, flopping onto his side on the bed, hiding his face in the sheets. Screw the fact he looked at the very least indecent and the door did not really have a lock. He was too tired, too lost, to really care. And the fact that somewhere in the air around him right now he could still feel Burn's presence just made him forget about it all even more.

"...idiot."

xXxXx

Burn leant back against the sliding door of Ryuuji's room outside, taking a deep breath and rubbing at his cheeks in irritation, a frown appearing on his face, the grin completely gone now. Golden eyes turned to his right hand, staring at it in thought. He could still feel the warmth, the tingly feeling on his skin, faint memory of the heat when he-

He shook his head with a growl.

'Aphrodisiacs. Reem, _seriously_!'

The worst thing was, at this point, he wasn't sure if he should beat her up next time he saw her for doing something as stupid as this, or thank her.

"Eh, well... today ain't too bad, I guess."

Now if only he didn't feel the burning (no pun intended) need to hurry to his room to take care of himself after all this.

* * *

Um, alright, so a word of explanation would probably be in order. This entire drabble is to be blamed on my friend commenting about a situation in the Inazuma Eleven twitter RP. Basically, Ryuuji had a headache, Sora (Gringo from Gemini Storm) gave him painkillers, but it appeared that Reem swapped the painkillers with aphrodisiac, and Ryuuji ended up taking it. So I basically took the situation from the RP and wrote it in the form of "what if Burn was there and was willing to 'help' Ryuuji out".

Yes, Glac, treat it as a dedication to you, you and the goddamn mental images you put in my mind. Also, Mimi, my dearest, Clara, Ara-tan. I love you guys, you know that, right? 3


End file.
